


Barbershop Quintet

by lackluster_lexicon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackluster_lexicon/pseuds/lackluster_lexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Sam and Steve and a fundraising triathlon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbershop Quintet

It starts with Sam and Steve and a fundraising triathlon. Steve looks hilarious in a tri-suit and Sam feels ridiculous with his Camelbak, but Steve stays next to Sam the whole time and Sam revels in having a wing man again and they finish among the top fifty, and boy are the fundraising folks persistent in inviting them out to a celebration that night, but Steve insists that they save the money they would have spent on the two of them and put it toward the cause.

The reps are stunned. Sam manages not to laugh. The two of them pick up some Thai food on the way to Sam’s apartment, where they fall onto the couch and watch Star Trek until they finally decide they should probably shower and go to bed.

That night, they scratch a couple new experiences off of Steve’s list, as well as a few more that he hadn’t dreamed to write down.

\---

Sharon is next. Sam mentions it first – “So, have you called that nurse yet?” – leading to many long, intimate conversations that fell nothing short of mind-blowing for Steve. It doesn’t take long for Sam to join Natasha in encouraging Steve to give her a call, and one afternoon while Sam is in New York and the three of them are catching lunch, Natasha finally calls Sharon herself, right there at the table, and shoves the phone into Steve’s hand. Sam almost has to shove his fist in his mouth to stifle his laughter as Steve stammers his way to inviting Sharon out to dinner, but Steve makes it through unscathed.

That night, Steve and Sharon go to a pub, where he learns that she’s the bubbliest person he’s ever met (not that Sam and the Avengers set the bar for “bubbly” very high) and she learns that he’s actually kind of a dork. Meanwhile, Sam and Natasha sneak into a movie theater and buy the largest bucket of popcorn and barrel of soda available, hopping from action blockbuster to rom-com to horror flick to animated musical until they’re both dizzy and a little sick to their stomachs. Natasha invites Sam to Avengers Tower to tease Steve via text message, only to learn from JARVIS that Steve had returned hours ago with Sharon and that the two of them are not to be disturbed.

The next morning, when Steve and Sharon sneak down to the communal floor in search of Sharon’s shoes, they find Natasha and Sam asleep on the couch, the television still on and muted, Sam’s face buried in Natasha’s shoulder.

Natasha joins in not long after that.

\---

Inspired by Clint’s secret farmhouse (not that Steve or Natasha would have admitted it), the four of them buy a house in the New York countryside where they can run off in their downtime, and it’s there that they welcome their fifth. Bucky loves Steve but doesn’t trust himself around him at first, so he gravitates toward Natasha instead; sometimes the others will wake up for a glass of water in the middle of the night and hear their hushed voices from Natasha’s room. Soon he’s making breakfast with Steve and Sam, teaching Sharon how to maintain a window box garden, dancing with Natasha in a slow, sensual sway when no one else is home.

And one night, Sam comes home to find the couch pushed against the living room wall, all of their mattresses lined side-by-side along the floor, and all four of his partners in not much more than their underwear. The door has barely shut behind him when Steve and Natasha pull him to the floor, Sharon swiftly freeing his feet of his shoes while Bucky tosses Sam’s bag onto the couch, and within minutes he is similarly disrobed and entangled. Things are a little slow to start, mostly because there’s an odd number of them, but soon they establish a rotation that leaves no one hanging.

Then Bucky is facing Steve, looking a little lost and unsure, but when Steve raises his eyebrows and smiles, Bucky nods and leans forward. Sam and Sharon have Natasha sandwiched between them, but all three of them pause to watch Bucky’s shoulder blades tense, then relax –

– and then Bucky snorts lightly, pulls away from Steve, and laughs. Steve laughs, too, and Sam – always a sympathetic laugher – follows suit. Whatever tension was left among them slips away, and the next morning Sam awakes with his arm numb under Steve; Bucky, Sharon, and Natasha all sit up with an impressive line-up of bed head; and the five of them remain entwined for another couple hours as they listen to the summer songbird serenade.


End file.
